halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
help me !!!!!!!!!! will some one clear by friend request page as indicinary somehow sent me 2 requests and its messed it up User:Zanramon Note: This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Halopedia Forums instead. new maps Can someone rename okcorral to ghost town lokk at ok corrol page for reason why Useless Info I havent been on halopedia in awhile but when i do log on theres a bunch of useless info! and a lot of that is spam. mendoza 9:40, 15 december 2007 (UTC) :Care to elaborate? --ED 22:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Updating Since the release of Halo 3, hardly any articles have been suitibly updated, usually shambolically, if at all. What should we do? 81.79.155.246 19:01, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :You should get as many people you know as is possible to help the wiki improve. The more people helping, the better the articles are. --ED 22:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page Features The featured article, quote and image haven't been updated in ages. Could somebody please do that? I think the image at least should be updated to a Halo 3 related one, it's not like there aren't many out there. 58.178.209.247 10:08, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Featured articles are handled by the Monitors of Halopedia. Quotes and images do need updating though. --ED 22:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I would be happy to help all i need is a topic that we really need an edit on. And not everyone has figured out all the special things to edit about. Sidebars Could someone move Featured articles from navigation to community? After all, it is a community thing. Çya, Mø se 03:23, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Good point. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I prefer them in the Navigation section like Wikipedia, Wookieepedia, and countless other wikis have them. They're the best we have to offer, and far too many visitors will ignore the community section. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 11:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) FFXIclopedia? Is it just me, or is the head banner FFXIclopedia, instead of Halopedia? Spartan 112 21:11, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Mine works fine. Try clearing your cache. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:17, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::The FFXI logo is appearing on all Wikia wikis at the moment, at least for me. It is only affecting the quartz skin, and it may be browser dependent. Other users have reported the same problem. I reported it to the techs a day or so ago, so I assume they are working on the problem. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 07:01, 15 November 2007 (UTC) It's appearing on mine too. You think it might be a vandel who did it? :I think it's just a database error on Wikia's end. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:40, 16 November 2007 (UTC) User:ZaneFrontier/Cortana Project It appears the admins are hating it. Should we make it an official section? I say yes. ZaneFrontier 22:43, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not an admin, first of all. See my signature. Second, no. It's simply impractically hard right now, and Halopedians generally aren't experts at computer programming and the like. Most of us are still in school. Çya, Mø se 22:52, 20 November 2007 (UTC) News Section Do we have a dedicated "recent news" section (a la Wikipedia or Memory Alpha)? If not, there probably should be one so at a glance people can see new developments about the movie, Tor Book #3, Chronicles, Wars or anything else that is Halo-related news. --WTRiker 23:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :We have the Oracle Newsletter and MediaWiki:sitenotice. That's good enough, I suppose. --The Great Cheese Warrior Forge Team of Halopedia Hey while I was gone I came up with a great idea that could benifit the wiki community. I came up with the idea of a new Usergroup/Community Team for Halopedia, Halopedias very own Forge team! Now before I go on understand that I know about the policys and rules about this so consider this to be an idea(just like the Monitors of Halopedia). Basicly this would be a group of any number of individuals with a leader/organizer. Screening would included so not everyone joins. the rules would be that you need to have a basic knowledge of forge, have a good working knowledge on how to make FAIR,FUN, and EXCITING maps. Noone who makes maps for a single person or team would be accepted. People who wiss to join would send me(if it is OK that I be founder and leader,open to suggestion btw) an application on 1.Why they want to join and why they think they would benifit the community. 2. Examples of maps they have made. pics or vids would be great. and 3. If they have a particular role or job they would wiss to have such as Sandtrap only maps,etc. I am still thinking it over, but tell me what you think! WRAITH 15:11, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :I think this project would work better if it was open for all to join, like Halopedia:Warz. I see no reason why there needs to be a leader either, the group as a whole could decide which maps to use. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 16:08, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, if this idea works, I'm interested. :) --Blemo I vote in favor of this. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:37, 29 November 2007 (UTC) As I said, IT IS STILL IN THE MAKING! Also, I have recently decided that therte will be a set group of people leading the team, just like a captain in hockey, etc. Another issue I thought of in response to XBL players only, I thought I could include a "Give us an Idea" page for those who cannot get their own dreams out to everyone else. Continue to give me Ideas so I can shape this out. BTW, I thiught out the "Ranks". Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert, and Master, after that being the set number of overseers, what do you think? Oh and Manticore, I am not trying to be communist on which maps to USE, this will be a group dedicated to making maps for the community and managing all forge related articles. WRAITH 17:44, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Why exactly have you decided that there will be a group of people leading the team? This is a proposed community project. Create a forum post, not another mainspace page, to determine the feasibility of creating this group. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 19:42, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Not so much LEADERS as just ORGANIZERS, please do not be so critical about my word choice. WRAITH 15:14, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I could see this group working. I love to Forge, and I'm pretty good at setting up a well balanced map and gametype and making it pretty fun. Though, as for this being a full independent usergroup, perhaps it could be a sub-sub-group of the GoH? Forge is technically a Multiplayer aspect, and that's pretty much what the GoH focuses on. Anyway, I'm just saying I like the idea, and could help out as (as a new group or sub of the GoH) I have vast experience with the Forge tool. Getting people together and organizing a "match" where people delete things, add things, and test it out is not a bad idea at all. I have trouble finding testers for my maps, though I do create mine alone. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 15:52, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Article for Improvement Milky Way could do with some improvement. just a suggestion. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 01:57, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Quotes As an idea to deal with these quotes pages/sections, what about converting it all into a "random quote" using the same coding as template:DYK? It would greatly cut down on space, while leaving the content intact. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:02, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 The talk page is full, and could someone archive it please? I'd post this there, but i'm afraid nobody would see it. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 19:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Secret Level In some site I saw abot halo 2 back in 2006, it showed a island level, several islands scattered about. It showed two large towers on the big island. It showed close- up images of banshee, ghost and weapon spawns. A couple bridges attached the islands together. It also showed some kind of forerunner ruins. The level looked like some kind of fuse between Uplift, Relic and Zanzibar. Has anybody else sen this type of map on any sites? Maybe it's a deleted map Bungie cut out? May be it's for a future game, such as halo chronicles? Or, maybe it's just some random speculation. I have not recorded the name of this site, so there really is no reason creating an article. If anybody knows anything about this shown map, put it on this talk page. I really want to know more. Needler 667 03:32, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Date Some of the numbers that make up the date seem to have disappeared. Today (New Year's Day) the 1's cannot be seen. Have they been deleted, as they are unused when not used in a date? Thnaks, 'General simon rj ' WOW! • USERBOXES • AWARDS • HALO 3 10:55, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Furthermore, the date script (assuming it's a script) still thinks it's 2007. --Coredesat 12:28, 1 January 2008 (UTC) New fetured pic and quote (and article) Ummm... ya its been the same since i joined the pedia in AUG. or so it might be about time for a change. I agree its been the same since JULY!! Delta-269 21:33, 14 February 2008 (UTC) How come everything in Halo is American? The UNSC is the UNSC, not the USASC, right? So why is everything styled on the modern US military? British soldiers are better trained (not being arrogant, it is a fact) so why not base it on them? I just thought it was kinda arrogant, even for an American company, to base every detail of this international organisation on the way the USA does things. :While to some extent your are ''almost right, this 'basing of halo stuffelz on america' is actually pretty much limited to the marines and navy, which in turn is based on british marines and navy, though doesn't help much, its full of aussies and mexicans. Thats about it really, much of their equipment, ideas, imagry and othe things come from more international sources. Also, i add that Lord Hood holds a rank primarily British in nature. --Ajax 013 16:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think theprimary reason for this is Halo's intended audience, really. The main reason why UNSC Armed forces are so Americanized is because the company had no idea how successful Halo 1 would be internationally, so they just catered it to the American market. After Halo 1 became a hit and they had to make sequels, they ended up stuck with the Marine's original deisgn for continuity reasons. Either way, li ke Ajax said, they have taken great measure to ensure that the Marines and Navy in all three games reflect both racial and sexual equality. --ED 16:59, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Seen any ''Marathon''-class Cruisers hovering above Baghdad, or any Spartans engaging Taliban forces in Afghanistan lately? The reason why almost everything is based on the US Military is because Bungie is an American company, therefore they based the United States Military as it's template and resource to go to for information. Plus, our military fits the role of the UNSC Defense Force perfectly, a role in which the Royal Marines or British Army have yet to fill. A large Marine Corps capable of large Expeditionary Missions, a large Navy to combat any threats, etc. In addition, the United States Army is just as well trained as the British Army, it's just that one of them has more men and equipment. So yes, you were sounding arrogant, because that is not a fact, it is an opinion. Rawr, Anthony I of the United StatesTalk 1/27/2008 ::And Ajax, you're wrong about the UNSC Marine Corps being based off of the Royal Marines, because it's clearly based off of the US Marine Corps. The Royal Marines do not conduct large ground engagements with their enemies, nor do they combat with tanks, helicopters, or other amphibious vehicles. ::As for the UNSC Navy, it's not really defined. It could possibly be a combination of the United States Navy, Royal Navy, French Navy, or the Russian Navy. :Would you care to give an actual premises to back up that statement? As an American soldier-in-training, I can tell you clearly that American and British armed forces recieve much of the same training, often even training together. There is very little in terms of combat skills that is not shared between the two countries, as we have been allies for quite some time. Both countries produce equally top-quality soldiers. --ED 22:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Then perhaps I was wrong, but I had heard it from several sources. I wouldnt want anyone to think this was an argument, so thank you everyone for answering my actual question. New Pages I recently added the new Ranked Big Team Battle page, and the new Forge Hub page. Grubish360 My COM Link ↑|↓ 15:28, 3 February 2008 (UTC) problem with mute on halo 3 When I am in matchmaking, the only people i can talk to are on my friends list, the others have a circle with a line through it stating that they are muted. When i press A to view them, the "unmute" is not highlighted, and when i click on it, it states that I must unmute them in the Xbox guide, go their gamer card and unmute them. When I do this, they are not on mute. Now, ALL indications in Halo 3 and the xbox guide indicate that i should be able to talk to anybody. Halo 3 voice communication settings: Mute ALL - Not muted (default) Matchmaking voice - all players (default) proximity voice - speakers (default) xbox guide voice settings - speakers Please help. Thanks. useless crap Someone has been adding a bunch of useless crap to some articles example: arbiter kicketh yon asseth, i have already edited 2 article for this Haos master 19:07, 12 February 2008 (UTC) That, my dear fellow, is what is known here as the work of satan!!! Thank you for clearing some of it up. Now that the flow of Halo Games has slowed somewhat, we're reduced to cleaning up the articles we do have, creating the ones that should have but weren't made, and deleting the crap posted by spammers. When Halo 4 comes out, they'll be sorry... (NOTE: Yes, I know there is no Halo 4 =D )Specops306, Kora ' 19:21, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Collaborative Video Editing Check out the new video feature added to the wiki. There's a new project started on the Earth page waiting for people to jump in. JonaR 08:55, 13 February 2008 (UTC) On the Collaborative Video Editing Might I say one thing about it, is that the Collaborative Video Editing actually creates something sort of a fan video for the articles. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 11:18, 19 February 2008 (UTC) user page trouble I cant see my user page when i go to profiles please help! well a good thing to do is sign your comments, so we have an idea of who you are. Then we can also see if hte problems just you or not. Spartan 107 02:04, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Possibility of a Halo 4? I think making another sequal would answer alot of questions left unanswered from the the third game. Well, the possibility isn't well... but there is always the hope of getting it.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 10:34, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Guess some of you guys have been watching YouTube I mean poll has Arby 'n The Chief and Spriggs (have Running Gun Productions created a new one?) (I know ep. 5 Hammer Time)-Seannix Ok i belive in Halo 4 and all would be great but you would either play as Arbiter trying to destroy the rest of the brutes or MC on the Forerunner world in the ledgendary final cutscene after the after credits cutscene. Which would be great! can someone post a page about that final cutscene and speculations about it. Changing Title I would like an admin to change this title Flying Dumbster Glitch to this Flying Dumpster Glitch. I misspelled dumpster. Hello Im new. My name is Matt I my fav games are halo 1,3. i dont know why i like halo 1 so much i just ge a huge thrill out of it. im 17 and live in the u.k This new site is cool and all , but it needs more color Sasquachs or cave men on halo 3? Hey! there are some kind of cave men on the 1st level of halo 3! after you kill all of the snipers (They are up in trees and on the sides of cliffs) they (The Cave men) are up on one of the ledges on the left climb up some rocks until you get to the top ledge and look down and to the left. Has anyone seen them? ---- Seeing as hundreds of thousands of people have the game, I'm guessing yes. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Cavemen Mub 12:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Clap 3 times, spin around and say the person you want to be with forever, post this on 7 pages. On this Saturday that person will realize how much you mean to them... you don't do this... that person will think the opposite and﻿ never want to see your face again! just try!!! HI NUFFERMAN Please don't spam talk pages with crap like this, Nufferman. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Lego Halo Just opened my April EGM and what did I find, an article on the soon to be released (fall 08) Lego Halo. Bungie is delveloping it and it is being published by Mircosoft (so it seems like they are still buddy buddy even after breakup. It will be based off of the trilogy, have many past and some new playable characters. The articles said that it is going to be about 90% 3rd person and 10% first. Just as the other Halo games, Xbox only. Work on the game supposedly began just before Halo 3 was released. Please share any new info and lets get a page and link up on the Halopedia main page soon. :Sorry mate, but it's an April Fool joke. Remember Halo: Forerunner, the year before? And the continuous Pimps at Sea jokes? Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) You've got a link?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer]] 11:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC)